Going through Changes
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Sequel to Time Travel to the PAst, Bloody Hell featuing Jesse Potter, Ted Lupin, the lying cheating Victoire weasley lupin, two adorable twins. Theres no need to read time travel, i think
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is the sequel to Time Travel to the Past, bloody hell. Enjoy : )

Twenty three year old Jessica Nymphadora Potter leaned tiredly over the paper sitting on her desk as the clock on the wall stuck midnight. She was just about done with the last question on the page when hands covered her eyes then the voice of her favorite metamorphmagus asked from behind her "What, of what, are you doing here my dear?"

Jessica held back a laugh as she said "You know Ted-Ted, when you talk like that you kinda sound like Greyback." She said as she turned to face him "So, what are you doing at the Ministry so late?"

Ted sighed as he sat down on the edge of the desk "Victoire is cheating on me, she's cheating on me!"

Jessica frowned, Had Victoire told him? Probably not, "How do you know?"

Ted growled and said "Some guy called the house this morning asking for her, said for me to tell her that he had a fun time on their date and wished she could've stayed later. I asked her about it when she got home and she didn't even try to deny it, then she slapped me when divorce paper and said she was suing for custody of John and Remus."

Anger flashed over Jessica's face as she pulled Ted into a hug "Over my dad body will Victoire get custody of those kids."

Ted pulled away and looked at her as he looked surprised that Jessica would choose him over her own cousin. Jessica frowned as Ted continued to stare at her, "Um Teddy, do I have something on my face?" she self-consciously rubbed her cheek.

The twenty four year old metamorphmagus shook his head then whispered "No, I'm just surprised that you'd choose me over family."

Jessica smiled and pulled him into another hug "Teddy bear, to everyone you are family."

"Does that include you?" Teddy asked as for some reason it bugged him

Jessica hesitated then whispered "No I don't consider you family," after another pause she said "You're so much more, you're my best friend."

Then Jessica pulled away and held her hand out toward her bestfriend, "Come on Ted Lupin, we'll go back to Grimmauld Place and figure this all out."

Teddy didn't even hesitate as he grabbed the hand of his childhood friend, the hand of the woman who made it possible for his two sons to be alive, and the hand of the woman he had secretly been dreaming of since Christmas night.

So here's chapter one, leave a review and if you're really bored maybe hop over to my profile and read one of my other stories!


	2. The truth

Chapter two is here! I own nothing but Jessica and the Lupin twins for I am sadly not JK Rowling

Jessica POV

I tiredly rubbed my eyes as Teddy sat across from me re-reading the divorce papers for the fifth time. My anger boiled at the nerve of my oldest cousin. Who was she to think she had the right to take _my_ children from Teddy.

'Tell him the truth, tell him now!' my head screamed as Teddy threw the divorce papers onto the coffee table.

"Jess, did you know anything about this?" Teddy whispered as he changed his hair to mousy brown and his eyes to golden brown. He looked at me with trusting eyes and I felt my control fall.

One moment I was sitting on the couch across from him and the next our lips were crashed together. I put my hands on his shoulders and filled the gap between our bodies.

"Jess," Teddy mumbled against my lips as his hands found my waist "Jess wait," he said pulling away. His breath was coming out fast as he said "What are you doing? What if someone came in and saw us? Not to mention I'm still married and when you begin to think clearly again you'll regret it."

"Ted," I cried out as I backed away from him. "I knew about Victoire, I knew about Victoire and I didn't tell you."

"What?" Teddy yelled in sudden outrage and disbelief "What do you mean you knew?"

"I knew that Victoire was cheating on you and I knew all along that the twins weren't Victoire's and…." I stopped cold when I realized what I had just said

Teddy's whole body went still and he seemed to be using every ounce of his brain to stop himself from attacking me or Victoire, or both of us.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs then my dad came down with his wand pointed straight at us. When he realized it was only his daughter and godson he put his wand away and looked worriedly at Teddy. "Ted, what's wrong?"

Teddy's eyes flashed to my dad then he growled "Ask your daughter," then he pushed past me and dad and a moment later the front door slammed shut.

"Jessica Nymphadora Potter, what just happened?" dad asked in nothing more then a whisper as confusion swept over his face.

I shook my head as tears began to fall "Oh daddy, I've ruined everything!"

Dad pulled me into a hug as I started crying "Jesse, what do you mean? What did you do?"

"I told him that I knew Victoire was cheating on him and that Johnny and Remy aren't Victoire's."

"How are the boys not Victoire's?" dad asked as he continued to rub my back soothingly.

"Because they're…mine,"

So review and tell me what you think!


	3. Slap and Bonding

Chapter three, hope you all are enjoying and don't forget to review

I had never seen the look of hurt and anger on my dad's face of which he wore as he sat across the table from me with my mom, my grandparents, my uncle Bill and my aunt Fleur.

Mom rubbed her eyes again and asked "Exactly when were you and Victoire going to tell us that you guys did this whole baby switching thing?"

"Baby switching?" I asked "It's not really baby switching seeing Victoire didn't have any kids."

Dad threw me and look that clearly said 'don't push it' then he whispered "I can't believe you kept this from us, when have you ever hid anything from me?"

I mumbled something unintelligible then said "Daddy please, you don't understand. Teddy wanted a kid more then anything in the world, Victoire didn't want anything to do with giving him that so I talked to Victoire and she came up with the idea." I shoved a strand of brown hair behind my ear and snuck a pick at my uncle and aunt who were just sitting there as if they were made out of stone.

Out of no where Uncle Bill opened his mouth and said "So Victoire cheated on her husband and then made a plan with her cousin to ruin said husbands life."

"What!" I shouted jumping to me feet, knocking my cup of tea over. "Are you really that dumb, or have you just not been listening?" I asked as I ignored the hot liquid dripping off the side of the table onto my old worn out blue jeans. "I wasn't trying to ruin Teddy's life; I was trying to make him happy! Unlike your daughter who's a slut and will drop her pants for any guy wants some!"

Before anyone could move Uncle Bill stood up, walked around the table and slapped me across the face. I had just realized what happened when a fist came out of no where and punched my oldest red headed uncle in the face.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter you son of a bitch!" dad yelled as aunt Fleur bent down next to my uncle and mom grabbed my dads arms.

"That's enough," Grandma Molly yelled getting in the middle of all of us "Fleur take William home now," then she turned to me, dad, and mom and said "I will not have you all fighting against each other, I want this problem cleared up right now."

The last part was meant for me and I couldn't stop myself from saying "Maybe you should've castrated uncle Bill so we wouldn't have had this problem." I had meant for it to stay inside my head but as I usual did when I lost my temper I was blurting out everything I was feeling.

"Jessica," mom hissed as grandma Molly just gave me a look before disappearing through the fireplace and grandpa Arthur.

"Ginny," dad whispered reaching for her arm

"No Harry," mom yelled shaking her head and pulling her body out of reach "I'm going to go check on Bill, get the other three up at seven and get them to the Burrow before you go to work."

As she left the house I mumbled "Great, now my own mother hates me."

Dad sighed "She doesn't hate you Jess, your uncle is her brother and I probably shouldn't have hit him. But trust me on this, your mother is not going to let him get away with hitting you." He ran his eyes over my face and said "You might want to cover that, a bruise is already forming."

I groaned and bolted to the bathroom. "Are you serious, how hard did he hit me?" I practically yelled as I looked at the left side of my face.

"What happened to your face?" came James's voice from the doorway

"None of your business Jay, go tell dad you're awake." I ordered as I shoved past him and jogged up two floors to my bedroom.

I pulled on my Auror robes and had just put a concealment charm on my face when a scream came from Lily's bedroom. I grabbed my wand and ran down the stairs, meeting my dad outside Lily's door. Dad nodded then blasted the door open to find Lily standing next to her bed staring down at her sheets.

"Oh," I whispered realizing the problem. Dad seemed to also because he threw a nervous look at me before quickly leaving the room.

"What's wrong with me?" Lily asked as I used magic to change her sheets.

"Nothing is wrong with you, grab a fresh pair of cloths then come to my room." I said as I put my wand away.

"Why, am I going to die?" Lily asked as tears threatened to fall from her eyes

"No you're not going to die; you're turning into a woman." I said as I walked from the room.

Lily appeared in the doorway of the bathroom a few minutes later holding a pair of clean cloths and wearing a very weird look on her face. "So, I'm on my period?"

I smiled and with a nod Lily sighed then let out a laugh "And I thought I was going to die!"

"Take a shower then use one of the things in my box." I instructed as I walked into the hallway "If you need anything I'll be at work, come over for anything."

"Thanks Jess,"

"What are sisters for?" I asked as the door closed behind me

I wasn't so sure with having Bill hit his niece but I think he would've done it trying to protect his daughter, even if it would get him punched in the face by Harry. Oh well, I especially love the ending with the sister bonding between Jess and Lily. Review and tell me what you think


	4. Auror training and angry men

Chapter Four, I own nothing but Jessica Potter and a few Aurors. Enjoy

A drop of sweat slid down my face and pain shot through my body as my back was slammed into the concrete wall. My wand slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I dived forward just as a kick swung out to meet my chest. A curse slipped past my mouth and I barely managed to catch the leather booted foot.

"Come on Potter, get your head out of your ass and concentrate." One of the senior field Aurors, Xavier James, growled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

I summoned my wand and nodded toward the thirty six year old Italian standing in front of me. "I'm sorry Xavier, "I mumbled as my dad and uncle Ron walked into the training area.

"Potter," dad yelled pointing to the center of the matter.

I flinched at the look on uncle Ron's face as I bowed and dad did the same back. "I heard that you are distracted." Dad said as everyone in the room turned to watch the duel.

"Sorry head Auror Potter, family business I shouldn't be bringing into the work area." I said as dad stopped walking circles around me.

Dad pointed his wand at me, giving me the first blow. I sent a stunner at dad and realized all to late that he had already seen my move and did a shield charm to stop the spell from making contact.

As we walked in circles throwing curses, hexes, charms, and other spells at each other I found dad pushing me harder and harder then he had ever done. He was paying me back for letting my emotions get in the way of me doing my job.

Just when I thought it was over I turned around to find a hex flying right at me. My eyes widened and my reaction time was too slow. The hex hit me straight in the chest, knocking the air from my lungs and my knees to the ground.

Tears of pain threatened to fall as dad kneeled down in front of me, "You're on desk duty for the next two months Jessica. I understand with everything that is going on that you're not all there right now, but I am not sending you out in the field when you're distracted." Then he stood up straight and walked from the room with uncle Ron.

"Everyone hit the showers; I want briefing of your cases in forty." Dad shouted as he walked from the room.

I got to my feet as Xavier finished pouring a bottle of water over his head and shirtless body.

"So Jessica," Xavier said handing me a cup of water while wearing a stupid grin on his face that had me wanting to turn and run. "What are you doing this Friday?"

I looked at him then said slowly "I was going to hang with Johnny and Remy but…wait, what do you want?"

Xavier seemed to hesitate then quickly said "I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the annual James family dinner banquet with me?"

I frowned slightly, here I was sweat pouring all down my body, a bad family life right now, and a purple bruise forming on my cheek and Xavier James was asking me out. "Xavier," I whispered putting my hand on his arm as a friendly gesture "That's really sweet of you but I'm really busy these days."

Xavier's face suddenly turned red and his temper flared "Oh I get it; I'm not Lupin so I'm not good for you."

I took a step back in surprise "Xavier, what has gotten into you? We're just friends; I don't like you like that."

"Oh but you love Ted Lupin and you wouldn't be busy if he needed you to do something for him at that very moment," the black haired Italian said taking another step toward me.

I backed up and felt the back of my legs bump into the matted wall. "Xavier lets just calm down." I said putting my hand out to stop his advance forward.

Xavier had just stepped an inch closer when he was slammed up against the wall and Teddy was there. "Stop drinking on the job James, go home and get wasted there." Then Xavier shoved Teddy away, threw a glare at me, and stomped off.

Teddy turned to face me and the first thing he saw was the bright purple bruise. "Teddy don't," I said grabbing his arm.

Teddy pulled his arm from my death grip and growled "Who?"

"My uncle Bill," I whispered as Teddy used his golden brown eyes against me. Teddy's eyes flashed with disbelief then quickly with anger.

The wolf flashed into Teddy's eyes as he spun around and walked out of the room. "Teddy don't do this," I yelled as I ran after him.

Everyone in the hall turned to stare at us as Teddy jumped into an elevator. "Hold that elevator!" I shouted as I quickened my pace.

Teddy took one look at me before slamming the cage door closed. "Open up Lupin, open the cage now!" I yelled slamming my hands against the cold bars.

"Harry quick, Jessica's trying to leave early!" Teddy yelled then he slammed his hand into the button and the elevator shot out of view.

"Jessica," dad asked from his office window

I spun around and said simply "Teddy knows what happened; he's going to shell cottage."

I hope this chapter is as good as it was in my head. Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Trip to Shell Cottage

Chapter five: Trip to Shell Cottage, hope you all are having a good and fun time reading Going through Changes, I am not the fabulous JKR so sadly I own only Jesse, Xavier, and the Lupin twins.

_Last Chapter:_

_Teddy turned to face me and the first thing he saw was the bright purple bruise. "Teddy don't," I said grabbing his arm._

_Teddy pulled his arm from my death grip and growled "Who?"_

_"My uncle Bill," I whispered as Teddy used his golden brown eyes against me. Teddy's eyes flashed with disbelief then quickly with anger._

_The wolf flashed into Teddy's eyes as he spun around and walked out of the room. "Teddy don't do this," I yelled as I ran after him._

_Everyone in the hall turned to stare at us as Teddy jumped into an elevator. "Hold that elevator!" I shouted as I quickened my pace._

_Teddy took one look at me before slamming the cage door closed. "Open up Lupin, open the cage now!" I yelled slamming my hands against the cold bars._

_"Harry quick, Jessica's trying to leave early!" Teddy yelled then he slammed his hand into the button and the elevator shot out of view._

_"Jessica," dad asked from his office window_

_I spun around and said simply "Teddy knows what happened; he's going to shell cottage."_

_This chapter: Harry POV_

Before the words had even died on Jessica's lips I bolted into my office and into the fireplace, "Shell Cottage!" I shouted as I threw down a handful of floo powder.

As much as I hated flooing anywhere I had no time to apparate to the apparition point then run the two miles to the cottage. I landed on my back in Bill and Fleur's livingroom.

"Potter, what can I do for you?" Fleur asked as I heard muffled voices talking in the kitchen.

"Fleur I," I was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. I pushed past my sister in law and fifteen year old Dominique and ran into the kitchen just as my godson slammed my brother in law into the kitchen sink. "Teddy enough," I yelled grabbing his shoulder.

Teddy elbowed me in the face before punching Bill in the gut. "You son of an ape how dare you hit Jessica, does it make you feel like a man when you beat on women?"

I grabbed Teddy into a head lock and pulled him toward the back door just as the sound of the front door opened and from the through the doorway of the kitchen I could see Victoire whispering to Fleur as Johnny and Remus stood beside her saying "We want daddy, we want daddy!"

"Boys," Teddy whispered

I loosened my grip in watched as my godson ran out of the kitchen and pulled his twins, my grandkids, into his arms. A smile spread onto all three of the Lupins faces as Teddy whispered excitedly to them while Victoire acted happy to see her husband.

"I think it's time you left Harry," Fleur said as she helped Bill to his feet "Take Teddy with you,"

I gave Bill a smug smile, 'Pay backs a bitch huh?' I thought as I put a hand on my godsons shoulder. "Ted, we've over stayed our welcome."

"_He_ was never welcomed," Bill cursed as he put a hand to his scared face "And if you don't come to your senses neither will you."

"What am I mistaken about Bill?" I asked as Victoire reached over to get John and Remus from Teddy's arms.

My brother in law took a step toward me and said "You need to realize Harry that this mess isn't going to go away with you putting your nose in places it doesn't belong."

"No Bill," I said cheerfully "It'll only go away with you hitting my daughter, stay away from my house Weasley."

"See ya," Teddy said with a fake smile as he turned and walked from the cottage holding the Lupin twins closely to his chest.

"Daddy," Johnny said

"Are we going to see mommy Jess?" Remus finished as his hair changed to a chestnut color.

Teddy looked sideways at me, I shrugged my shoulders and said "Dinner starts at six, as it has for over two decades." Then we apparated

I didn't like this chapter at all, I couldn't get the fighting scene the way I wanted it and at first try the talk with Victoire didn't go to well so I started all over and came up with this. I swear the next chapter will be better.


	6. Fights and Truths

Chapter six, thanks to RaeNSesshy4Life and Disney-Princess-In-Disguise for reviewing. I own nothing but Jesse and the Lupin twins

Jessica POV

"You look fine," I told Lily as she complained about how pale her skin looked "If Frankie Longbottom liked you before school let out then he'll like you two weeks later."

I watched as my fourteen year old sister gave the green dress she was wearing an evil look before Lily hugged me and ran out of the room at the sound of the doorbell. I pulled a green shirt over my white tank top then headed down to dinner.

"Jessica," dad yelled hurrying down the stairs toward me with John and Remus swinging in his arms "Ted is in the livingroom, wants to have a talk with ya."

My heart stopped and fear crept into his chest, "Why does Ted want to talk to me?"

Dad smiled then said "Why don't you go find out," he gave me a shove then walked into the dinning room.

I turned to the livingroom door to find Ted Lupin staring at me. With black hair falling beautifully on top of his head and going along very well with his grey eyes, making him look like the Black side of his family.

"Hey Ted," I whispered as a blush formed on my cheeks, stupid nervousness.

Ted's hair changed to mousy brown as he said "Can we talk?"

My heart fluttered at hearing his voice, and not having it throw mean comments at me. "Sure," I walked into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, I need to know about why you decided to give birth to my kids." Ted said as he shut the door and walked over to the window.

I looked down at my hands as I tried to think of a way to tell my best friend why I told his wife that I'd have his kids. "Teddy you wanted children for so long, and I love when you're happy. When you're happy my dad is happy because he thinks about your parents, when you're happy everyone who knew your parents thinks about them. You're their only link to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and you're my best friend, I…"

"So," Ted interrupted "You did all this just to make me happy, you ruined my life so I'd be _happy!"_

I jumped to my feet and yelled "How can you think that, how would me ruining your life make you happy? Teddy you're not getting any of this, how can guys be so stupid?"

"Stupid, did you just call me stupid?" Teddy asked as his hair shot to red and his eyes shot to a coal black color.

I threw my hands into the air and walked over to idiot standing next to the window "You haven't heard a word I've been saying have you," My voice was slowing rising as I jabbed a finger into the metamorphmagus's chest 'Ted Remus Lupin, I agreed to give birth to your children because I love you! I have loved you since I hit freakin puberty!"

Ted's face was full of shock as I was full out shouting now. I shoved my finger into his chest once again and yelled "Dammit Teddy, you were my first crush! The person I went to when I had a problem, the person I went to when my first boyfriend hurt my feelings! We were best friends and you honestly believe I would do something to hurt you to make my life _better!_"

Tears were falling down my cheeks and my voice started cracking toward the end. I let out a soft cry and turned away from Teddy as he tried to comprehend all that I had said.

A soft click sounded form behind me and I turned to find Ted locking the door. "Teddy, what are you doing?"

His hair turned blue as he whispered "I have always loved you Jess; I just thought I loved Victoire more."

"Teddy what are you talking about?" I asked as he walked closer toward me

"I signed the divorce papers today and sent them to my lawyer." Teddy whispered as he put his hand on my cheek. "I thought you'd want to know," he whispered as he lowered his lips closer to mine.

My breath caught and couldn't stop my body from reacting. My arms wrapped around his neck and I crashed my lips against his.

The kiss was magical and it was like nothing I had ever experienced. His warm lips tasted like chocolate and they moved expertly over mine in a way I could only have dreamed of before that moment. Ted's hands wrapped in my long brown hair and I tried to remember to breathe as I moved my hands to his waist to get a good grip on the balance I was slowly loosing.

"Jess, I can't loose the boys." Ted whispered as he pulled away slightly

I nodded my head and whispered "I know, I'm not going to let Victoire take them away."

Ted let out a disgusted noise and mumbled "How did I manage to pick the wrong girl?"

"We all make mistakes Ted," I mumbled as I pressed my lips to his throat

"Name one of yours," Ted whispered, his throat vibrating against my lips.

I pulled away and looked into his brown eyes "I let you marry my cousin,"

Okay so here is chapter six, I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it, tell me if you think there's something I should change and/or shouldn't have put in here.


	7. I fight with my mom

Chapter seven: I fight with my mom. I am not JK so I own nothing but Jess and the two most adorable little boys ever (For a thought of what the Lupin twins look like check out my profile). Check out my profile and vote on my poll!

Little footsteps hitting the ground woke me up the next morning from where I fell asleep on Ted's couch in Lupin Cottage. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled when I immediately caught sight of John and Remus leaning over me.

"Good morning you two," I whispered

The twins squealed in delight then John asked "Did you sleep good?"

My heart filled with loved at that simple statement. Ever since the twins were about two they started asking everyone they saw if they had slept good. I pulled each boy into a hug then said "I slept very good, did you sleep good?"

John and Remus shook their heads seriously then said "No, we didn't sleep good."

"No of course not, you snore when you sleep really terrible." I looked toward the doorway of the kitchen to find Teddy sporting blue hair, blue eyes, and a pair of Gryffindor pajama pants.

The boys laughed then ran off to play in their room. I stood up and stretched as Teddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a Honeydukes king sized chocolate bar. "So Ted, did you sleep good?"

Ted flashed me one of those grins only the members of Ancient and Noble House of Black can pull off, then he said "I don't remember sleeping much, somebody decided to talk lips off last night."

"There wasn't much talk Teddy," I said as I took a piece of chocolate out of his hand "Not that I'm complaining of course,"

Teddy growled sexily then pulled me into a gentle and passionate kiss. As he pulled away he said "Your dad flooed over about an hour ago, says he wants to talk to you at number twelve."

I frowned as cell started going off, "Hello," I answered after seeing that it was my dad calling.

"Jessica, you need to come home now." Dad ordered calmly "We're having a family meeting,"

"I'll be right there," I said as I hugged Teddy and headed out the door "I'm apparating right now," I shoved my phone in my pocket as I turned.

I hurried into the house and to the dinning room to find my parents at each end of the table, James and Albus on one side and Lily next to the empty chair, my chair. "What's going on?" I asked I sat down and turned to look at my dad.

Dad opened his mouth to speak just as mom blurted "We know you went home with Teddy last night, and it wasn't so you could help put the twins to bed." Dad threw mom a look before sighing and said "Look Jess, I understand the feelings you two have for each other. But your mother and I think it would be best for the family, best for everyone in this room and the other Weasley's, that you don't start a relationship with Ted Lupin. He's a good kid and I love him, but it would put a much larger strain on the family then we already have."

I looked at my siblings who looked at me then down at their hands, "What are you saying, that I can't be happy because Victoire isn't?"

Mom threw her hands into the air "See Harry, it's like talking to a brick wall. Fleur was right, we should've sent her somewhere other then Hogwarts." My mouth dropped open as my mom stood up from her chair "Jessica Nymphadora Potter, we did not raise you to act like this."

"What are you talking about, for the first few years of my life I was shuffled from here and the Burrow because you were off doing your Quidditch thing and dad was off kicking dark wizard ass. Dad was here at nights, where were you? Oh yeah, you were off at the world cup acting like you didn't have a family here!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet. I might not have red hair but I definitely have the temper of one.

"Jess we loved you," dad said as he stood up, trying to calm the 'talk' down.

"You did dad, but I've always felt like she hasn't!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at my mother "I was never as pretty as Victoire, I was never good at Quidditch like Dominique and Roxanne, I'm not as smart as Lucy and Molly, I'm not as clever as Rosie, Fred and Louis are the pranksters," I yelled "I'm sorry if I'm not better then my cousins! **(A/N Sorry if I missed one of the Weasley cousins!)** And we all know the younger three Potter siblings are better then the lazy Jessica Potter!"

"Jessica," mom said as her face was getting redder and redder by the minute

"Shut up mother," I yelled as dad stepped in between us. Twenty three years worth of anger and resentment was finally coming out in the open for my parents to see, and at the moment I could care less if their feelings got hurt. "I'm sorry if James Sirius has the Potter prankster gene and can play the best game of Quidditch a Potter has ever played! I'm sorry that Albus Severus is the most amazing kid when it comes to Potions and he some day he will cure Lycanthropy and find cures for so many other things! And I'm sorry the Lily Luna is your sweet, innocent daughter who could never be a screw up like me!"

"Jess stop please," Lily yelled as tears fell down her cheek

I blocked the look of pain out of my mind as I screamed "I'm just Jessica Nymphadora Potter, the daughter who barely got outstanding on her Owls! The daughter who could care less if she was wearing make up or not! The daughter who spent half her Hogwarts life in detention for sticking up for my family!"

"Well sleeping with Ted Lupin before his divorce is actually finalized doesn't make you any better then your cousin!" mom yelled "You stand there trying to act so superior then Victoire but yet you go and become the very thing you accuse your cousin of being!"

"That's enough," dad yelled as I took a step backwards as the weight of my mother's words hit me. My own mother had just called me a slut, my own mother. "Both of you need to apologize to each other right now," dad whispered trying to keep his anger in check.

"I can do you one better," I whispered back as I headed for the door. I turned to face my parents as I stood in the doorway "As of this moment, James if your eldest child. I've had it with all this bullshit, we're not a family. We have never been a real family," then I turned, threw my house key on the kitchen counter and walked down the hall and out the front door.

Okay so there's the fight, thanks to RaeNSesshy4Life for the ideas that became this chapter and last chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of chapter seven


	8. My daughter Jessica

Chapter eight, thanks to all the reviews. This chapter is going to be from Ginny's POV so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to vote on my profile poll!

_"As of this moment, James if your eldest child." _ This is the sentence that kept passing through my mind as I sat in the library starring out the window. My baby, my first baby, Jessica Nymphadora hated my guts.

I had always tried to keep her safe, to protect her from the pain of the world around her. But until that moment I never realized just how tough I was on my twenty four year old daughter. The moment she said I didn't love her my heart shattered into pieces.

She wasn't pretty like Victoire, she was beautiful. She wasn't as good as Roxie and Dom at Quidditch but she was better at her top spot in charms, transfiguration, potions, and defense club. Sure Rose is clever but my Jess is kind and caring. She wasn't a prankster, she was hard working girl. She was better then her cousins, and not just because she's my little girl.

Yes James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna take after their namesakes but Jessica Nymphadora takes after hers. Jessica came from a Hufflepuff friend of mine that was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange at the beginning of the battle at Hogwarts; she was a loyal, trusting, worthy friend. Nymphadora is from Dora Tonks Lupin, the bubbly, clumsy, magical mother of Ted Lupin.

I know that Jessica hates me because I wasn't always there for her when she was growing up, and I should've been. But I got married and gave birth to my first child when I was seventeen. I was raising a child when I was still a child. It was different for Harry and I, he had the father gene down pact since the moment he met his godson. I didn't get my gene until I got pregnant for James and Jessica wasn't jealous, which I had heard from my mother was a common thing.

Jessica was six when I started acting as a mother should, but by then everything was already done. My daughter loved her father, and to her she didn't have a mother.

"Gin," Harry whispered as he sat down on the floor in front of me "Gin just go to her, apologize and talk to her."

I shook my head as I wiped away a few stray tears "It won't work Harry, she hates me. To her she has no mother, how could I call my own daughter a slut? I'm a terrible person Harry, an absolute terrible mother."

"I don't think you're terrible, you were young Gin. Jessica's been so hurt over having to watch another person raise her children that everything's confusing to her right now." Harry whispered as he put my face in his hands "Let Jess calm down, I'll invite her to dinner and we'll talk."

"No, I need to speak with Bill." I said jumping to my feet. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek then apparated to Shell Cottage.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Fleur asked the moment I walked into the home. I waved her off and walked into the kitchen where Bill as sitting with seventeen year old Louis.

"Bill, you need to apologize to my daughter for hitting her." I said as my oldest brother looked up from his chess game.

"Okay Gin," he mumbled as he went back to playing

I sighed and said "You also need to have a talk with Victoire; I don't think she feels sorry for what she has done."

"Ginny, she knows what she did was wrong." My brother said as he walked over to the sink "She just doesn't care if it hurt anyone."

I looked at my nephew then back at my brother and said "She will care, it's time I started acting like a better mom to my oldest daughter." And with that I left the last place Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed all those years ago before finally getting rid of Tom Riddle for good.

So what did you think? I got this review and it got me thinking about how Ginny feels and why she'd act the way she is, so I decided to put it in her point of view instead of having a heart warming talk between mother and daughter just yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	9. Umbridge and Victorie

Chapter nine, I own nothing but Gracie and her little twin boys! I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to check out my other stories and vote on my poll

"I like pumpkin juice mama," John said as we sat in the leaky cauldron.

I threw Teddy a grin then said "I bet you do Johnny, and what about you Remus?"

My youngest of the twins smiled then said "I prefer chocolate milk mama, do they have chocolate milk mama?"

"I don't think so buddy," Teddy said as he draped an arm around my shoulders. "How about we get you some chocolate milk when we get home?"

"Is mama going home with us?"

And there was the question that ruined my happy mood for that day. The boys shouldn't have to wonder if their mother is going to stay at their house. I should've lived with them since the day they were born; I never should've let Victoire take them from me.

My day only got worse when the door to the Leaky Cauldron slammed open and in walked now very old Dolores Umbridge.

"Well look who it is." The pink wearing woman said as she walked up to our table.

"What are you doing here Umbitch, I mean Umbridge?" Teddy asked

"Teddy not in front of the boys," I hissed as John and Remus looked at their father in surprise.

Teddy threw them an apologetic smile before asking Umbridge "What do you want?"

"You dare show your face in public, you're a half breed's son and you have the nerve to show your face amongst us." Umbridge said in her fake nice voice.

I stood up and said "Shove off Dolores; you don't have any room to talk."

"And you do?"

And that's when my day got even worse, because right there at the bar was Victoire and her boyfriend Sean Bourne.

My cousin grinned her perfect three quarter veela smile then said "What's wrong Jess-Jess, afraid I'm going to steal Teddy away?"

"Get out of here Victoire, just go." I pleaded forgetting Umbridge was standing right beside me "Haven't you ruined enough?"

"No, I don't think so." Victoire said as she ran a seductive hand down Teddy's chest. At the look in Teddy's eyes I knew my cousin was using some of her veela charm on the father of my children.

Luckily Teddy's father was a werewolf, who can't be charmed by the veela magic. Teddy shoved Victoire away then got up and moved around the table to stand behind me. "It's not working this time Victoire, I'm with Jessica now. I think you should move away, go to Paris like you've always wanted."

Victoire titled her head and pretended to think when finally she said "I don't think so baby, I have one more thing to tell you before that happens."

I froze, what was my cousin up to now? I watched as Victoire ordered her boy toy away then took a step closer to us "Teddy," she whispered as she handed him a piece of paper "I signed the twins birth certificates as their mother, as of an hour ago John and Remus Lupin's guardian is me."

So what did you think? Please review, I wont update until I get at least one review!


	10. Teddy escapes and loving talk

Chapter 10, I own nothing but Jessica Potter and the Lupin twins! Here comes Ginny to the rescue!

Victoire titled her head and pretended to think when finally she said "I don't think so baby, I have one more thing to tell you before that happens."

I froze, what was my cousin up to now? I watched as Victoire ordered her boy toy away then took a step closer to us "Teddy," she whispered as she handed him a piece of paper "I signed the twins birth certificates as their mother, as of an hour ago John and Remus Lupin's guardian is me."

My whole body seemed to go numb the moment what Victoire had said sank in. Teddy gave a sharp in take of breath and his hand wrapped around my arm tightened, he was trying not to attack his ex-wife.

"You can't take the boys away from Teddy," I whispered as I looked at her in disbelief "You would really sink this low?"

"I'd do whatever I had to do to keep my boys," Victoire said as she ran a hand through Remus's hair.

"No," Remus shoved Victoire's hand away then him and John ran behind me and Teddy. "You're not our mommy,"

"They have a point Victoire," I looked behind my cousin to find my mom with a look of disgust pointed at my oldest cousin. "Those boys are not yours, and you better believe Harry and I will not stand for this. Those kids are Jess and Teddy's; I will give you anything you want. All you have to do is leave London right now and never bother those four again."

Victoire turned toward my mother, completely forgetting about me and Ted, and said "You have room to talk, when did you start acting like a real mother? When James was born, that would explain why Jessica's so screwed up."

"Don't talk to my mother like that," I said as hurt flashed into my mom's eyes

"Oh shut up Jessica," Victoire said still turned away from us.

"Let's leave, we'll run away with the boys." Teddy whispered

"Teddy we can't kidnap the boys," I hissed as I realized just why my mom was keeping Victoire talking, she wanted us to run for it as well. "Where would we even go?"

Teddy looked around then whispered "Malfoy Manor, Draco and aunt Narcissa said if I ever needed to stay there I could."

"Teddy's its wrong, so wrong. And when they finally found us we could go to prison." I whispered trying to get him to see how absurd the idea was.

Teddy looked at his ex wife then whispered "I'm not leaving my boys, they don't want to go."

I looked at mother and my cousin then at Teddy and whispered "Take the boys and go, I'll make sure no one see's you leave. I'll come by the manor tonight to see you, and I'll try to talk to Kingsley and the head of magical child safety."

Teddy planted a kiss on my lips before grabbing the boy's hands and quickly leaving the Leaky Cauldron. I turned around as a slap came form behind me. I turned to find my mom holding her cheek and throwing death glares at my cousin.

"You stupid veela," I was cut off by my mother before I could finish my sentence. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside "That girl slaps like a sissy." She whispered as we walked toward WWW.

"Mom, thanks for coming and helping Ted get away. "I whispered

Mom stopped walking as we got to the door of my families pranking shot. Tears were in her eyes as she whispered "Do you hate me Jessica? Do you really think I'm a bad mother?"

My throat began to hurt and I tried unsuccessfully to blink away the tears "Mom, I use to think you were the worst mother in the world. But when I turned seventeen and realized just how hard it was just being me I realized how hard it must have been to be a mother and a wife." By now tears were falling down my cheeks as I finally came to turns with my feelings "When I was attacked on Halloween and I got pregnant, I blamed you for not protecting me. Then when I lost the baby I blamed you for not protecting the baby, I thought that you made sure there was nothing that could've been done so I wouldn't have to be a teen mom."

My mom let out a cry and pulled me into a hug "Oh baby, why didn't you ever tell me? How could you think I'd have something to do with that? You loved the baby after you thought about it, I would've paid for every type of thing possible both muggle and wizard if it meant your baby could've lived."

"I use to think you hated me too, because I was never the daughter you wanted." I whispered looking anywhere but at my mom.

Mom grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her "You are the daughter I always wanted. You're smart, beautiful, clever, brave, and so damn opinionated. That's the daughter I want, and I was blessed with two perfect daughters."

For the first time in all my twenty four years of living my mother and I were finally letting go of our negative feelings. I was finally explaining why I hated my mother, or why I use to. We were finally coming to terms with our mother/daughter relationship.

Mom grabbed my hand and whispered "Let's get home, we'll tell your father what has happened. Then we'll find a way to get custody away from Victoire."

Ok here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review


	11. Late night at Malfoy Manor

Chapter 11, I own Jess and the Lupin twins, all other characters belong to JK and thanks to everyone who've reviewed this story. You guys are awesome!

"It's all my fault," I whispered as I laid curled into Teddy's side on his king sized bed at the Malfoy Manor.

Teddy's arm stiffened around my waist as he looked down to stare at me with his chocolate brown. "How is this your fault, we're here with our boys. No one will ever think to check Malfoy Manor."

I sat up, pulling the sheet with me to cover myself, and whispered "Victoire will tell them to, then what are we going to do? We can't keep running Teddy, what kind of life will that leave the boys with?"

Teddy wrapped his strong arms around my waist and put his head on my bare shoulder. "The ministry won't look here because they think the Malfoy's hate me, and the boys are happy as long as they are with us. If we need to we will go to Romania or Canada or something, as long as I have you three I don't care where we go."

A smile formed on my face as I put my hand in Teddy's mousey brown hair. "Teddy, you know we have to do the right thing tomorrow." The moment I said this I knew he'd cave. Ted Remus Lupin was much like his father, or of how his father was in all the stories. Teddy always did what was right whenever he could, weather it was giving back money because he had been given to much change, or saying sorry to someone when they were wrongly accused (even if he wasn't the one who put them there).

Teddy sighed as he stood up and walked over to the window to stare up at the full moon, the full moon…that understands why he was so restless. "What can I do, the only way I can keep the kids are if I got back with Victoire."

My eyes widened as I realized he was right. Victoire would let Teddy stay with the twins if Teddy didn't send the final divorce papers in and moved back in to the two story house they bought a month before the twins were born.

"Teddy you can't move back in with her, everyone wants the twins to stay with us." I whispered as I walked over to stand beside her. "Listen, we need to prove the twins are mine and get guardianship. I don't want Victoire to be sent to Azkaban or anything, I just want the boys."

Teddy turned around to face me and whispered "I don't want her in prison either," he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Lets deal with that tomorrow, I have a meeting with Kingsley and Brooks anyway." I said as I pulled him back to bed.

We lied down and just laid there listening to each other breathe, tomorrow was the day that would make up ours minds. It would tell us weather we could stay in London Safely or if we had to move.

Tomorrow we could find out if Victoire Weasley really does only care for herself.

Okay so what did you think? Review and tell me, also suggestions for chapter ideas are always welcome! Hope you're having a good day


	12. The Deal

Chapter 12: The Deal, thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading. If you haven't already jump on over to my profile and read my story Tim Travel to the Past, Bloody Hell, it has all the characters that are in this story! As usual I own nothing but Jessica, the Lupin Twins, and a few aurors, and ex boyfriends, JK owns everything else!

"You promised," the man hissed as the two of them sat in the darkened corner of the three broomsticks. "You swore to me that the filthy beast would leave Jessica Potter alone."

Victoire flipped a strand of blond hair over her shoulder and whispered "And he did, for the past five years he hasn't wanted her. Not until she went and told Lupin about the brats."

Luke Kingston growled as he slammed his fist against the table, "When am I going to learn that if I want something done I have to do it myself **(A/N I got this from Days of our Lives, oh Kate is so awesome)**?" he got up and slammed Victoire into the wall "You are no longer needed," and he pushed her aside.

Victoire fell onto the floor and tears slid down her face "Why are you doing this, why do you want to hurt my cousin and Teddy?"

Luke smirked as he knelt down in front of her "Lupin's old man killed my mine in the last war vs. you know who, well an eye for an eye huh? Potter's a bonus though; did you know she smells like Lupin? Well she won't when I get done with her."

"Leave Jess alone," Victoire hissed as she pulled her wand out from her pocket.

Luke's eyes hardened then he had Victoire pressed up against the wall, "Don't worry Vicky, I'm sure everyone will understand why you've been so mean to your family these past few years."

Tears were falling freely down Victoire's face as she said "I've been mean to them because you told me to. I've been mean to them because you threatened to hurt Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy."

"Oh yes, and I'm very grateful for that." Luke said as he tried to play nice. He ran a yellow fingernail across the young witch's face. "Now, you're going to go home and pretend like none of this has happened."

Victoire spit in his face and asked "Why should I you greasy pig?"

"It's simple really dear, we had a deal." A look of fake sorrow appeared on his face "And I would just hate to see what would happen if you didn't keep your part of the deal."

Ok I know this is a short chapter but I've been busy and don't know when I'll be able to update so here's a little something for now, I hope you liked it and reviewing is appreciated.


	13. Put a title here for I don't know one

Chapters 13, thank you for reviewing. I own nothing in this chapter but Jessica, her boys, and Luke Kingston.

I had never meant to get anyone else in trouble for what I had chosen to do, but as I stood in Kingsley's office I knew that I was going down and bringing everyone with me.

"Ted Remus Lupin, you kidnapped John and Remus Lupin and hid them away from their guardian Victoire Weasley, is this correct?" Kingsley asked as Harry stood with Jessica and Ginny against the wall where they were being kept by three hit wizards.

"Yes," I whispered as I tried not to look at the panic look in Jessica's eyes or the calculating look in Harry's.

"Who were you accomplices in this…operation?" Kingsley asked as he tried to keep his personal behavior out of doing his job as Minister.

I looked down at the floor then back into his eyes and whispered "No one, I did this all on my own. Harry, Ginny, and Jessica only found out this morning when I was coming here to turn myself in."

"Teddy no," Jessica managed to yell before my godfather clamped a hand over her mouth.

Kingsley threw a warning look toward Harry then said "Ted, these are some very major crimes. I'm sorry Teddy, but I have to do my job and therefore I have to have you arrested and tooken to Azkaban."

"I understand Minister," I whispered as I slowly stood up from the chair.

"Potter, arrest him and read him his rights." Kingsley whispered as he sat down in his seat.

Harry handed a now crying Jessica to Ginny and slowly walked over to me. "Ted Lupin you are here by sentenced to Azkaban prison to await your trial on the account of kidnapping. Do not say anything until you have a lawyer present and he tells you to speak."

Just as he was about to pull me from the room the door to the Minister's office burst open and Victoire shouted "Stop you can't arrest him, I don't want to press charges on him!"

Everyone was beyond shock as she hurried over to Jessica, and was even more surprised when she hugged her.

"I am so sorry Jess; please just give me a chance to explain. I know I don't deserve it but please let me explain." Victoire said as she kept throwing nervous looks at the door. "But I can't do it here, we need to go to the Burrow and the whole family needs to be there."

"Why, Victoire what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she seemed to notice the nervousness as well.

Victoire looked at her aunt and whispered "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you, please can we do this somewhere more private?"

Harry and Ginny looked at Kingsley who sighed and said "Fine, but Ted I want you here first thing in the morning to answer a few more questions."

I nodded quickly and said "Of course Minister, I won't let you down."

"Teddy now," Harry ordered as he ushered everyone else through the floo.

I ran over and we flooed together to the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The first thing I heard when we finally arrived was Victoire shouting "What are you doing here you monster?"

Okay so here's a chapter to hold you all over until I can get the next up which I'm hoping is very soon…maybe even later tonight. Please review and if you're reading or have read my story about Elizabeth Black I would very much appreciate it if you voted on my poll thanks, oh and don't forget to review!


	14. unexpcted news notverygoodtitle

Chapter fourteen of Going through Changes, I own nothing but Jessica Potter, the Lupin twins, and a few werewolves.

I tried not to scream out in pain as Kingston slammed me into a wall. All around us the family went for their wands as Teddy stepped out of the fire place.

"What are you doing here you monster?" Victoire asked as Kingston ran a yellow fingernail across my cheek.

"Lupin just doesn't understand how beautiful you are does he?" Kingston whispered as he pressed himself against me.

I barely stopped myself from gagging from the smell coming from the werewolf standing in front of me as Teddy growled and took a step toward us.

"I am warning you Kingston, if you do not back away from Jessica right now I will knock your head off your shoulders." This surprisingly came from Victoire who looked madder than everyone else put together.

Kingston smiled "why don't you tell your family why you've been so mean to your cousin these past years, go on tell them."

"Victoire, what is he talking about?" Aunt Fleur asked as she walked over to her oldest child

"I've been keeping Teddy away from Jessica because this animal threatened to attack Dom, Lily, Molly, Lucy, and Rose." Victoire said as tears filled her eyes and she took a step toward me and Kingston, "Jess I am so sorry, you and Teddy belong together, I know that! But one cousin's heart being broken is better than my little sister and four of my cousins dead."

"Oh Vic," I whispered as the grin slipped off of Kingston's face, apparently he expected everyone to be mad at Victoire.

"Let's go Kingston," dad said as him, Ron, and Teddy stepped closer to us.

Suddenly Kingston had a knife pressed into my neck, "You wouldn't let them take me in before you found out about it would you?"

"Find out about what?" I whispered in confusion as I looked toward Victoire.

"I don't know Jess, I really don't." she whispered

Kingston grinned and said "When you were 18 you lost your baby girl, or you thought you did."

"What are you saying Kingston?" dad growled as he slammed the werewolf face first into the wall.

Teddy pulled me into a hug as Kingston whispered "She's alive, she never died. He was hiding her away, to make her the perfect solider when time came."

"Who?" practically everyone yelled

The world seemed to stop as everything went quiet and my heart stopped beating. Kingston looked at everyone in the room then straight at me and breathed the words that I had feared ever since that Halloween night, "Nicholas Riddle,"

So what do you think? review and tell me, it is very much appreciated!


	15. I Get Kidnapped

Chapter 15 everything is JK's but Jessica Potter, the Lupin twins, Kingston, Kaitlin and Nicholas Riddle.

"Where is he?" dad asked the sound of his harsh voice sent shivers up my spine.

Kingston smirked and said "It would be easier to remember if I wasn't being held up against a wall."

"Answer the question Kingston!" Teddy yelled as my mom pulled me into a hug and Teddy walked over to stand beside my dad.

"You're father betrayed our kind Lupin, don't expect me to do anything for you." Kingston growled

"Then do it for me, tell me where my little girl is." I pleaded

"If she even exists," James said

I spun around to find James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Rose, and Hugo standing by the back door. "James don't say that," I whispered as the crushing blow finally occurred to me.

"Well she'd be better off dead; if she had lived she would've had to put up with that thing." Albus said, him and James seeming to have had a private conversation before speaking up.

I turned back toward dad and Kingston as the werewolf monster said "Her name is Kaitlin, Nicholas calls her Katie."

"Full name," I whispered as Teddy grabbed my shoulders in caution.

"Kaitlin Bell Riddle," Kingston said "I can show you where they live,"

Dad and Uncle Ron shared a look before Teddy asked "In exchange for what?"

Kingston shrugged his shoulders 'Not much really, just your head on a silver platter."

I put my wand out toward Kingston, my patience running out completely, and said "How about you show us where Nicholas lives now or we can shove truth serum down your throat followed shortly after that by one us killing you? Does that sound like fun?"

Kingston grimaced "No, not really can I have another option?"

Dad growled then he slammed Kingston's face against the wall "You're going to stop messing with my daughters emotions right now, either the girl if real or not, and if she is real just tell us where she is and I'll make sure you live through your first day at Azkaban."

"As charming as that sounds, I really must be going." Kingston said then he drilled his elbow into dad's ribs.

There was a loud crack, the sound of dad's ribs being broken, and for a second no body moved then suddenly everyone was running to try and get a hold of the werewolf. Kingston shoved Teddy face first into the window then grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"You're coming with me Jessie dear," then his arm wrapped tightly around my throat and he apparated.

"Let go of me," I yelled as we landed. I started kicking my feet around to try and make contact with one of his legs as a chuckle sounded from somewhere near by then a quiet, attractive sounding voice whispered "She always was a feisty one,"

I stopped moving and finally took in the room. It was a dimly lit room which contained only a couch, a table, two chairs, a microwave, a mini fridge and another door to my left. Then I caught sight of someone standing in the corner.

"Nicholas," I whispered in a small voice.

"Very good Jess, very good." And out stepped the dark haired great great nephew of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I know it's short but I didn't want to add to much in this chapter, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
